


You Were In Front Of Me All Long

by Murayan



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clexa family, F/F, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Pregnant!Clarke, Slow Burn, protective!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 21:42:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12219501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murayan/pseuds/Murayan
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are childhood friends. They have gone through a lot together. After Lexa realizes her feelings for her best friend and Clarke falls in love with Finn, she decides to leave for their both good. She thinks it's the right decision for all of them.But after Lexa hears that Finn left Clarke with a baby, she comes back for her.Or,Finn leaves Clarke right after he finds out that she's pregnant. Lexa helps her best friend to raise the baby together.





	You Were In Front Of Me All Long

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by "and we grow." by aos_skimmons. You should read that fic, it's pretty awesome :D

At dawn, the bright morning sun shining through the window rousing Lexa early. She did not slept well. Instead, she tossed and turned. She sighs, slipping out of the bed slowly. She makes her way to the windows and opened the curtains, letting the morning sun in.. The morning sun fills the room with its promise of a beautiful day.

Lexa continues to stand in front of the windows, feeling the warmth of the sun on her face through the frigid air. After a few minutes, she walks towards the wardrobe and starts changing her clothes. She does the same things everyday: Waking up early, going to college, and coming back home.

Her best friend - Clarke always tells her that she is born to be a lawyer. She's the one who opened Lexa's eyes. Now, her aim in this life is to become a good lawyer in the future.

Lexa grabs her purse and leaves the room after finishing her breakfast.

XOXO

Lexa unlocks the door of her apartment before walking in. She makes her way to the kitchen to make some coffee. She always drinks her coffee black and so many people look at as if she's crazy. She remembers the time Clarke tried to drink it. She spat the coffee out all over the floor while cursing the brunette loudly. She swore that she would never touch that thing ever again.

Lexa walks towards her couch with her coffee in her hand and sits down. She grabs her book book that she has been reading for two days and makes herself comfortable. After a tiring day at work, reading a book while sipping her coffee is the most relaxing thing to do for her. She always reads a book to clear her mind. It's funny how she and Clarke are so different. She prefers music and art over the books. She never understands how Lexa could read without getting bored. That's why they say people with different personalities can be very good friends.

But Lexa wants them to be more than that.

It doesn't matter what she wants. Clarke has no feelings for her. She's not even interested in women. And after she fell in love with the young man named Finn, Lexa decided to stay away from her for their both good. She hasn't answered the blonde's texts and calls for months. She ignores her every time they see each other. After a few tries, Clarke finally stops texting and calling her. She knows it hurts the blonde so much, but it is the right decision. And Lexa doesn't regret it.

But there is one lingering question: If she admitted her feelings to Clarke before leaving, what the blonde's reaction would be?

Probably, her question will never be answered.

The sound of phone ringing breaks upon her thoughts. She gently puts the cup of coffee on the table and reaches out to her phone. She presses the answer call button as she sees her sister - Anya's name on the screen.

Anya's not only her sister, but also her best friend. She and Clarke are the only people who Lexa trusts.

"Hello?" Lexa answers the call, leaning back on the couch.

"Hey, Lex, where are you?" Anya asks her. Lexa notices the worry in her sister's voice.

"I'm home," Lexa replies immediately. "Why are you asking?"

"You have to see Clarke very soon, Lexa." Anya says with a sigh. "She needs you right now."

A "V" forms between the brunette's brows because Anya was the one who suggested Lexa to stay away from Clarke. Why is she asking such a thing now?

Did something happen to her?

"Why? What's wrong?" Lexa asks, trying to calm her fast beating heart. What if something happened to Clarke? What will Lexa do it?

"It's not my place to say this." Anya answers the brunette's question. Barely. Lexa feels a little relieved because if something bad happened to Clarke, Anya would say it.

It's something different.

"Where's she?" Lexa simply asks.

"She's in Raven's place." Anya tells her.

Lexa ends the call and gets up to feet immediately. She throws the book away and takes her keys. She rushes out of the building and grabs the car door handle and jumps inside.

She has no idea what's going on, but she will not anything happen to her Clarke.

As she promised.

XOXO

**_SIX YEARS AGO_ **

_"Clarke? Are you there?" Lexa asks worriedly, knocking the door of the bathroom a few times. "Clarke, it's me, Lexa. Open the door."_

_It has been two days since Clarke's father - Jake Griffin passed away. Jake was like a father figure to Lexa. She always saw him as a dad. Of course, his death hurt Lexa so badly, but it devastated Clarke._

_Lexa lets out a sigh of relief as Clarke unlocks the door and lets her in. The brunette walks into the bathroom and closes the door. She furrows her brows when she notices that something is wrong with the blonde._

_"Clarke?" Lexa starts walking closer to her best friend slowly._

_"I..I ca-can't-" Clarke chokes, her voice is edged with panic". I ca-can't br-breath."_

_Lexa immediately recognizes the signs of panic attack. She walks towards the blonde in a hurry and pulls Clarke against her. Clarke grips at the front of the brunette's shirt , trying to calm herself down._

_"Take slow and deep breaths, Clarke," Lexa says, trying to comfort her. "Focus on my voice, okay?"_

_Clarke just gives her a slight nod. Lexa is more panicked than her right now, she has no idea what to do.. It's the first time that Clarke has a panic attack._

_"Match you breathe with mine," Lexa tells her. Clarke starts talking slow and deep breaths just like Lexa said. She takes a long breath and releases the air from her lungs slowly. She continues doing it a few times. It works. Her breathing starts slowing down._

_Lexa caresses the blonde's cheek and presses a kiss on her forehead._

_"It's okay, I'm here," Lexa says softly. "I will not let anything happen to you."_

XOXO

Lexa parks the car and gets out in a hurry. She makes her way to Raven's apartment and knocks on the door a few times impatiently. After a few knocks, Raven finally opens the door.

Raven looks very tired and it makes Lexa worry.

"Lexa?" Raven's eyes widen as she looks at the older woman in surprise. The last time they saw each other is three years ago.

"Is Clarke here?" Lexa asks impatiently. Raven steps back so the other woman can walk into the apartment. She walks in, her eyes are searching for Clarke.

She finds her sitting on the couch with her head buried into her hands. She doesn't bother to look up to see who has came. She just sits there.

Lexa opens her mouth to say something, but no words come out. What will she say? She has no idea what's happening. She doesn't know why Clarke is like this. Did something happen to Abby?

"Clarke." Lexa says in a low whisper, but Clarke hears it. She quickly raises her head and looks at the brunette who is standing at the doorway. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying. Seeing her like this breaks Lexa's heart.

Clarke's eyes start filling with new tears, her bottom lip trembles. She gets up to feet, looking at Lexa with hurt and surprise in her eyes.

Without hesitation, she walks towards Lexa and pulls her into a tight hug. Lexa wraps her arms around the smaller woman. Clarke buries her face into Lexa's neck and starts sobbing.

"I'm pregnant," Clarke whispers into Lexa's ear. The brunette closes her eyes shut and doesn't say anything else. She's pregnant.. Is it Finn's child? Probably..

But, why Clarke is crying?

Clarke breaks the hug with Lexa and steps back, wiping the tears off her face.

"You're pregnant." Lexa says, it's not a question.

"I'm pregnant and Finn.. He.."Clarke swallows the lump in her throat. "He left, Lexa. He left as soon as he heard about the baby."

Lexa feels anger begins to boil up inside her, blocking all the sadness she once felt. . She clenches her fists angrily. How dare he do such a thing? What kind of asshole is he?

"He's an asshole," Raven comments. Lexa hasn't noticed her there before. She's focused on only Clarke. "Fuck him."

"What will you do, Clarke?" Lexa asks, caressing Clarke's face softly as the blonde closes her eyes. After a few seconds, a pair of blue eyes appear behind the blinking eyelids again. She doesn't look so vulnerable anymore. Lexa can see the strength in Clarke's baby blue eyes.

"I will keep the baby," Clarke says firmly. "I will not kill my baby because of that asshole."

Lexa's lips curl into a small, but proud smile. She remembers why she fell in love with this woman.

"I'm here for you, Clarke" Lexa promises. "I will not let anything happen to you or the baby. I will always be with you."

She promises.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it? Hate it? Let me know. Please, leave a kudos or a comment if you like it. It means so much to me.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
